Surviving Obsolescence
by Hollita
Summary: Since Hannah turned him into a demon and he no longer has a soul to give, Ciel's contract with Sebastian becomes void and their relationship disintegrates to what it 'truly' is. Ciel must now work his way around his ex-butler to ensure his own survival. Rapid updates, 3 chapters max. SebXCiel, Slash. further warnings inside.


**Hi Everyone!**

**So it's been a while since I was into this anime, but I've revisited it and thought I'd write a relatively short story to meet up with my current cravings for it. It will be perhaps two to three chapters long and will contain Smut ... please don't kill me.**

**Anyway in the meantime does anyone like Lolita fashion? I'm currently in the running to win a modeling contract for it, but my main competitors are a mixture of tumblr queens and people with 2000+ friends so if you'd visit my profile and follow the through link, that'd help me out a lot ~ do it for the Kuroshiz crazy girl who spends far too little time getting out XP **

* * *

**Title: Surviving Obsolescence  
**

**Pairing: Sebastian X Ciel**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Chapters: 1/ 2 or 3**

**Summary: Since Hannah changed him into a demon with no soul to give, Ciel's contract with Sebastian ends. Leaving him all but fending for himself unless he can rekindle a proper relationship with his ex-butler. **

**Rating: M (Mature) R (Restricted) NC-17 (Not content for below age 17)**

**Warnings: MaleXMale sex, Mild Violence, Language, Underage sex (due to circumstance of anime/manga ~ In Japan Ciel is of age of consent) Bad grammar.**

**Beta'd: No, never ...too lazy for that**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, don't sue. You'll have to pay the court fee's cause I cannot**

* * *

"It would seem our contract has been annulled." Sebastian's voice moved through the air silkily whilst Ciel noted the lack of the pentacle sign and felt an extraordinary swell of cold engulf him.

"So what does that mean?" He whispered, placing down the empty cup containing the pretend tea.

"Annulment, you no longer have a soul to offer me thanks to Hannah and I couldn't fulfil your wish properly, so our contract is void." His butler retorted without weight – an irritating habit of his, while he tidied away the tea tray.

"So what happens now?" Ciel found himself asking, staring dead ahead at the closed doors his human servants were trying to eavesdrop from behind, hands under the table daring to fidget.

"I have no requirement to tend to you any longer, but that'll be fine. You're not human now."

"You will leave me then?"

"Yes."

"And where will you go?"

"The demon realm. Hell as it's known"

"What about me?"

"That's not my problem anymore." Sebastian clarified almost with disinterest and Ciel turned to scowl at him, but found the demon looking straight at him.

"It wasn't my intention to become like this I'll have you know." The teal haired fledgling spat. Screwing up his napkin and hurling it across the table to the other end, not realising his own strength. It fell off and floated somewhat till it soundlessly hit the ground.

"And you assume I should, what, look after you for it?" The raven haired demon smirked at him, ignoring the stray napkin, moving forward into his space and kneeling so they were at the same eye line, their noses all but touching.

"No. But I have no contingency."

"For~"

"Surviving, I did not plan for my soul to not be consumed by you." Ciel exhaled, looking down at his knees and ringed thumb.

Sebastian gave him a sceptical look, "Most human's read up upon and attempt to become Demons to escape their fate."

A small wan smile forced its way onto the boy's lips and he rolled the precious jewel on his hand. "Since when have I ever been like the majority?"

The elder demon actually puffed out air then in an effective sigh, "So you don't know how to feed or live, nothing at all?" Ciel simply nodded with contrition and swallowed.

"Fine, I have a friend who owes me a favour. You'll go stay with her; she'll teach you how to live. Of course most of your first contracted soul will go to her to pay for your keep, but after that I'll have ninety percent of your second and that will be a new contract." Sebastian offered dully and watched as Ciel sort of hesitated. His expression darkened. "That's all I'm offering, take it or leave it."

Ciel composed himself and received the apathetically held out hand, feeling a new pentagram sear through the flesh of his hand this time.

* * *

Hell, as Ciel soon found, as they simply arrived in a flurry of darkness was ironically in exact replica to London. The only difference was that all the people walking around where clearly demons and the fashion sense seemed to be leather and sharp heels, for both men and women. He glanced at Sebastian, but wasn't altogether taken aback at all; he still had the same face and body as such.

They walked across the almost too clean streets, avoiding a female demon with a demon like dog thing she couldn't control and some children who were playing some cruel looking game on the corner. The walk was long and tense, but final they arrived at a tall building with many windows and a simple veranda.

Inside it was cold and frigid. Everything was made of obsidian and marble and the seats as such where simply platforms with animal fur upon them. Ciel frowned, hoping this wasn't the way of the demon world, he would surely miss soft leather and upholstery finished chairs and cushions.

"It's been a while my friend." A voice sounded and a black haired woman appeared shortly after. She was beautiful of course, but her haughty looks and sharp nose made her look far too similar to one of those unkind governesses. "I suppose you have come to claim what you're owed." She pulled a mercurial filled vial from her sleeve.

"Hello Marisa." Sebastian retorted shortly, in a similar clipped tone and advanced forward, Ciel moving with him. "I was wondering if I could exchange my favour. This is Ciel, my former master. I would much prefer you keep that soul and take him on for me instead."

She looked the Phantomhive heir up and down subjectively before turning back to the raven haired demon and shaking her head. "Normally for you I would. But there has been a glut of people converting their contractors of late and I simply do not have room or time for another. Besides, this~" She motioned to him and Ciel gave his name in response. "Ciel has clearly come from a different upbringing to most of my pupils, he simply wouldn't fit. Please take what I owe you and leave it at that."

Ciel followed holding the vial as Sebastian stalked out, quietly seething. It was strange how they had, had a mostly stoic relationship for the last few years, especially on Sebastian's part, and yet as soon as their original contract had been broken the demon proved how false it had been.

The demon really did hate him it would seem, and for some reason it was both the best thing ever and a great regret. But still, Ciel was in the position of mild power again, and he looked forward to lording over his supposed Ex-Butler.

"So, what now?" He prodded and watched with a sly smile as the other demon stiffened. "I know our contract was broken on both sides before, but what about-"

"Our contract isn't broken." Sebastian snapped, giving him the slightest glare, "simply I will have to find other means to fulfil it."

"Oh really?" Ciel muttered sarcastically as he followed him around the street corner past the children again, who were tearing what looked like a rabbit to pieces.

They caught a cab; pulled by horse like things that Ciel dared not look too closely at before they arrived at another town house a little more grandiose than the last and entered it swiftly. It had the same obsidian interior, but more marble and mirrors, chandeliers and side lights. There were also fur rugs on the floor and to Ciel's pleasure a visible settee in another room.

"Another friend's?" He asked, looking up at the intricate ceiling as Sebastian removed his coat for him, perhaps out of habit more than anything else.

"No this is mine." The demon smiled and a fat black cat pottered along the floor to rub against his legs and then Ciel's, making him cringe. "Until I can find a suitable place for you to go, you will stay here and look after my cats." With that the demon turned and strode out of the house once more, at a pace he couldn't contend with leaving him at the mercy of the furry feline(s)

* * *

It turned out that Sebastian had seven cats, all black, and distinguishable only by their personalities and odd white fleck in different places. They were also somewhat love-starved and crowded Ciel like kittens to their mother.

After a while, of getting over the feel of their furry little bodies and his lack of asthma from them, he settled in the lounge on one of the larger chaises, reading a book on demon-lore from the library. He quilted himself with a fur blanket and soon found it being shared by him and many tiny cat bodies. Without intention, due to the heat and the relaxing drone of their multiply purring he slowly felt himself begin to drift off to sleep.

It could have been hours or just minutes before Ciel felt himself coming back into consciousness. As if he was being moved, however his eyes refused to open, as if they were clamped shut by some invisible force and he flailed slightly, hearing obscure noises he couldn't decipher between whether they were words or just the buzzing of his mind.

He sucked in air, before trying again with his eyes and then panicked. He was blinded, somehow, probably by Sebastian's damned cats. He was blind, alone and in an unknown place and in a moment of weakness let out a shaky sob, trying to clutch at the nearest object to ground himself. He found a hard body, and recoiled his touch as if burned.

The person's arms snaked around him, holding him in place and he was pulled forward, into their chest and the noises in his ears cleared a little. They were talking to him.

"Relax Ciel." The voice soothed hazily, and he loosened his stiff limbs a little, feeling himself jostled into the others lap. It must be Sebastian, he thought, as no one else would be so crass to handle him in such a manner.

A cool hand pressed against his cheek and turned his head to the side before something warm and soft pressed against his lips. He resisted for a while, sensing that they were lips and wondering why the other was doing such a thing at such a time, before he accidentally relented and felt something like smoke, which tasted of pure sugar sluice over his taste buds and down his throat.

It was possibly the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted, and with reckless abandon and the need for more, Ciel disregarded his complete lack of sight and the fact his lips were attached to someone else's and locked lips, sucking to get more of the substance into him.

As the taste dissipated, his eyes seemed to gain function and slowly he opened them as he moved away, finding Sebastian smirking at him malevolently. He flushed bright red and pushed the other away, getting to his feet before feeling both weak and shaky.

"I've called a doctor for you." The elder demon stated, knowing his hatred for all in that profession especially. "Demon's don't need to sleep, so Hannah's transformation of you must have been faulted. She'll be here in a minute, I suggest you go upstairs and tidy yourself." And with that, Sebastian walked off again, leaving him to his own devices. The git!

Rather than do as advocated, Ciel simply sat down and looked back to the book he'd chosen, which was perhaps the most pretentious, dull piece of literature he'd ever had the displeasure to read. If it made a point, it drawled on for so long on an obscure tangent of it, that the point made was the point forgotten.

At some point he became so engrossed in being irritated by it, that he didn't realise the demon doctor was standing directly in front of him.

"You must be Ciel," She initiated, causing him to look up with a start. "Sebastian tells me that you require sleep?"

"I fell asleep earlier." He breathed in apathy and watched her kneel down before him to look up into his eyes. "Sebastian, before he walked off told me my transformation was 'faulted'."

"I see," She smiled softly, before opening a case she had brought with her. "And were you or Sebastian responsible for your changing?"

"He was turned by another to spite me." Sebastian's voice drifted, followed by the demon himself, with the fattest cat in tow.

"Oh, good evening." She greeted, before turning back to Ciel with a curious expression. "Are you the one Sebastian has been with for all these years?"

"It wasn't out of choice," The raven haired demon said offensively, moving forward into the nearest armchair and shared a glare with the Phantomhive heir. "There were disruptive forces working against me."

"Right~… you see Ciel. Usually Sebastian gets through his contractors in around three to four months. So you must be pretty special."

"He isn't special." Sebastian snorted, whilst she shook her head and brought a hand to where Ciel's neck pulse would be.

"Well for someone who isn't special Ciel, your guardian sure was adamant that I come immediately to you and even offered to pay me well above my rates to guarantee it." She frowned and then removed her hand, noting something down on a wad of paper, before returning her hand to press against his forehead.

"I'm not his guardian; we simply have a contract going that I find him a place to stay in return for his next available gathered soul." The ex-butler bickered, looking mildly irate again and Ciel shared a smirk with her.

"Well I'm charging you Sebastian." She quipped, noting another thing down, before furthering, "And above my normal fee."

She started packing her items away and Ciel frowned at the lack of utensils she could have used on him.

"So…" He started, and then felt embarrassed when she looked at him again. " wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you, at all. In fact you're probably better off this way. Whoever changed you has turned you into a demon, yet at the same time has imbued you with the ability to retain some of the human needs changeling demons severely miss. You'll still require sleep and will be able to consume and gain energy from human food. Additionally you're not affected by the age block, so you'll continue to grow and won't remain a child for the rest of you existence. On the downside, you'll have to consume more souls and energy to prevent going into a coma, because at the same time you're body is healing from the effects of asthma as a human. But that'll be fine, because Sebastian has more than enough soul's people owe him and that he's stored over the years so he will be able to support you." She finished with a smile at him, whilst Sebastian seethed in his chair, the dark aura he was producing being easily felt.

"As I said, I'm not keeping him. He'll go to someone who deals with fledglings." The scarlet eyed male all but snarled while she just chuckled, eyes glistening and passed Ciel a piece of paper.

"There is a doctor's note, stating that as Sebastian has paid for you, he assumes role as guardian. So if he does send you away to somewhere and they can't keep you with the amount of souls you will need, you can accuse him of breaching your contract."

Sebastian stood up, looking murderous, but she didn't seem fused and got to her feet as if ready to leave. "What happens if Sebastian breaches the contract?" Ciel asked quickly, seizing the opportunity to gain information, much to the elder demon's displeasure.

"If a contract is jointly breached, or affected due to outside sources it become null and void. If the initiator alone breaches the contract in full knowledge of it… there is such a thing as hell for demons Ciel."

* * *

A week passed and they didn't talk or interact much. Ciel simply took to reading all the interesting books he could whilst Sebastian went out every day to try and foist him upon someone else. But then the burning hunger came and started to grow. So much so that in the middle of the night, Whilst Sebastian was entertaining some women that clearly where only there for one thing and Ciel would have otherwise been asleep; he stumbled downstairs, dressed only in one of Sebastian's white shirts that was barely done up because he had no other clothes and interrupted them. Not on purpose of course, but it managed to offend some of the women so much that one of them slapped Sebastian accusing him of having a 'live in lover' before storming out.

His ex-butler was not pleased, but when Ciel's body began to shut down again, he ended up in the other's arms once more, being mouth to mouth fed another delicious soul. It was mortifying and embarrassing to boot, but at the same time oddly exhilarating.

And then it became an addiction. Like a child who likes the taste of the syrup based medicine, Ciel began to feign illness, getting to a point where he was effectively eating a soul from Sebastian's mouth at least three times a week.

It was loneliness, he rationalised, because otherwise he would have no particular want to place his mouth anywhere near the other demons. Back in the human world he had never suffered a lack of people trying to touch him. It had infuriated him, but now he missed it.

But still it was like opium, once started he could not stop. But that was alright, because that was all the happened.

Until around a month later, it was late in the middle of the night once more and feeling groggy Ciel all but stumbled into the bathroom to check how he looked based upon how I'll he felt.

Blood was all around his mouth, down his chin and neck a little and flecked all across Sebastian's shirt he'd worn. Concerned, he opened his mouth to see if it was the source and found one of his front teeth hanging by a thread, still bleeding from the gums.

He pulled but it hurt and bled some more not changing anything and on a rather brash attempt he let out a pained moan as it still stung so badly. Despite his efforts to deal with it himself it wasn't long before Sebastian was there beside him, covering his eyes before he yanked the tooth out completely, leaving him with an unfortunate bleeding gap.

"Your fangs are growing through." He supplied as a reason before he began to unbutton the ruined nightshirt and removed his own to compensate. Ciel simply hid his underlying nudity with his legs and arms and didn't look to see the demon's exposed chest. "Here." Sebastian stated, passing him a cloth to spit the excess blood into before it was promptly binned and he was redressed in the others shirt which smelled far too pungently of him.

"Thanks," Ciel muttered softly as he slowly rose from his seat on the bath rim and began to slowly amble towards his room, using the corridor walls to support himself, knowing the other demon was following, watching.

He reached about halfway before a sudden swift movement shocked him and Sebastian swooped him up into his typical bridal hold and marched him to the nearest bedroom, the demon's own bedroom as it happened to be.

"You are useless." The raven haired male scolded, ripping away the sheet covers and depositing him upon the mattress like a weight before forcibly tucking him in so tight it felt like a straightjacket.

Then there was silence. They exchanged looks which turned into something of a staring competition which no one daring to speak. Ciel decided to end it.

"Do you really hate me?" He questioned and noted the slightest surprise in the other's expression.

"Have I led you to believe I do?" Sebastian responded looking slightly intrigued, coming closer to the bed.

"You seem more than keen to get rid of me." The teal haired boy mused softly, looking away at the decoration of the sheets. Sebastian seemed to pause, and sat down on the side of the bed, tightening the sheets further with his weigh, his hands together between his knees.

"When I'm not after someone's soul, I don't look after people. It's not my thing. I prefer to spend my time alone without the onus to look out for another and if I'm with other people it's of my own accord. Simply your presence impinges upon the solitary time I had looked forward to for so long."

Ciel mulled over it a little before finding it not as insulting as it would first seem. He could empathise with the desire to escape from society in all measures and found himself humming in agreement. "I will go." He stated, I just need to go somewhere I can live properly.

A thin smiled graced the other demon's lips and he tilted his head back, revealing his attractive jaw and neckline. "You'll be hard pressed to find anywhere _you _can live properly." He sighed with amusement.

* * *

**Part 2/2 2/3? Will be up very shortly, I hope you have enjoyed so far. Feel more than welcome to leave me a comment, or once again please ****visit my profile for the url to my contest entry, it will help me out so much**

**Till next time regardless**

**Hollita x**


End file.
